Memorase
Memorase appeared in 2000 TV series called Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. Memorase is a ninja demon and the primary antagonist of the episode "The Last Ranger". Memorase's first attacks Mariner Bay to lure out the Power Rangers. The Rangers (with the exception of the Pink Ranger as she stayed behind to help a boy) encounter the monster and did battle with their V-Lancer's, but they were all out matched, he then erased the Red, Yellow, Green and Blue Rangers memories of being Lightspeed Power Rangers and teleports away. He returns to the city along with his master Diabolico and attacks Mariner Bay once again, the Pink Ranger tries to take him on her own but she was quickly out matched. The other Rangers (with the exception of Carter for he had not gotten his memories back) comes in to aid her, but Memorase summons an army of Batlings to keep them busy, he knocks Dana out of her Ranger mode and as much as she tries, she was out matched, Memorase was about to make the fatal blow on Dana until the Red Ranger (who had just regained his memories) came to the rescue and kicks the demon away, Dana morphed into the Pink Ranger and gives Memorase a mighty kick, Memorase was no match for the Red and Pink Rangers team work and after the Yellow, Green and Blue Rangers fought off all of the Batlings they destroy him with the Thermal Blaster Boaster Mode. Jinxer revived him as a giant and the Rangers summon the Lightspeed Megazordand the Max Solarzord to form the Lightspeed Solarzord and did battle with Memorase, he attempted to use his Mega Blast attack on the Zord, but it had no effect on the Megazord as it just absorbed it, with its cannons charged, the Lightspeed Solarzord fired its mega cannons and ultimately destroys Memorase once and for all. Memorase was cold, ruthless and (like most demons in Lightspeed Rescue) tooked great pleasure in destroying the Power Rangers. Powers and Abilities * '''Teleportation: '''Memorase can teleport to any location at will. * '''Batling Summon: '''Memorase can summon an army of Batlings to aid him in battle. Arsenals * '''Double Bladed Staff: '''Memorase is armed with a staff that aids him in combat, it is strong enough to block the Rangers Rescue Blasters. ** '''Energy Balls: '''Memorase can fire red or pink colored energy balls from his staff, they are strongenough to take down buildings in one shot. ** '''Memory Whip: '''As his name applies: by swing his staff, he can emanated a high pitch wave that can erase any persons' memory. ** '''Energy Waves: '''Memorase can also fire red colored energy waves from his staff. ** '''Mega Blast: '''Memorase's strongest attack, by flashing his eyes, he can swing his staff in full force and fire a red colored energy blast, it is powerful enough to take out a whole row of buildings in one blast. * '''Demon Cape: '''Memorase possess a cape that also holds his ability's, he can cloak himself to teleport to any location at will, and can use it to attack his enemies as well. See Also * Thanatos Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Characters Portrayed by Marc Caldera Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2000 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Mammals Category:Sea Creatures